Untitled
by ALieWhenTheySmiled
Summary: Solomon wondered watching his mother skip towards her first and only female chevalier if the girl was sane. Watching as said girl prances off towards Nathan for a hug, he could safely assume that he and Amshel were probably the only sane ones left.


Untitled

Alright, I've decided to completely gut, tear apart, and rewrite this thing because I was-what 13 when I first wrote this on my computer-putting aside those horrible and terrible years, that I hope will never be mentioned again even with the use of therapy- I've decided to change…well mostly everything, so here goes!

P.S: Yes this still has an OC, named her Lorina, whom I've created and tried to make 'normal' because, again me being the stupid little 13 year old shit that I was decided that I honestly could do this with that character. So I've discarded her like the horrible ugly little toy that she was and created another one, who is average and sometimes not but mostly lazy...like Shika.

Summary: Solomon wondered watching his mother skip towards her first and only female chevalier if the girl was sane. But watching as said girl prances off towards Nathan for her customary hug, he could safely assume that he and Amshel were probably the only sane ones left.

Pairings: Let's leave this alone yeah?

* * *

_My Vampire Heart – Tom Mcrae_

_Something is found _

_Something is lost _

_Went looking for clues in the streets of old New York _

_And I spilled someone's blood _

_I broke someone's heart again _

_Someone you know _

_You're looking at him, my friend_

* * *

Solomon watched as Diva dragged in another girl by the arm words flying out of her mouth rapidly and without stop, knew that she was a new chevalier-or Diva's new pet until she got bored and decided to either kill her or drink her blood. However seeing her in a custom grey woman's tuxedo let him know that Diva had indeed created a new chevalier. At least James wasn't the baby anymore, seeing him glare at her meant that he or Nathan would be the ones to comfort him.

He would still technically be the baby…well the last boy anyway...

Silently he watched as Diva tackled the girl, giggling psychotically, and wondered how long it would take for the girl to go insane just like Karl and James, he smiled seeing Nathan come in prattling on about new clothes and he stared in open horrified fascination as the new girl pranced, _pranced_, towards Nathan.

He sighed quietly knowing that Diva was never one for normalcy, never had been never would be, but seeing the new girl gaze at Amshel with a bored look in her eyes was quite refreshing…and new. Now to explain to James that his beloved 'Mama' was not trying to replace him.

~o0o~

Diva smiled at her new chevalier content with poking her side watching her squirm, her new one's shoulders shaking, but what surprised her was that it was out of laughter and not out of fear. It was…curious, it might have even been _nice_ if she knew what it meant.

Diva examined her once more, medium length black hair that was actually red, light brown skin, pink lips, but she had green eyes. It was all so curious, so _fun_. What had intrigued her was the fact that the girl always seemed to be bored, well not with her but everyone else.

She wasn't patronizing, wasn't motherly, she wasn't anything like the others. Maybe that was why she wanted her. Diva huffed feeling her thoughts muddle before she pushed the girl harshly causing her to fall to the floor, she giggled and watched as the girl stared up at the ceiling with a bored expression. "Get up Lorina!" Lorina got up dusting herself.

Diva smiled and dragged her off to play, Lorina seemed to be the only one that wanted to. The only one that made time for her, Lorina made no sound when Diva's arm tightened to the point of crushing her arm- no, she crushed it. Lorina made no sound knowing that either way Diva would be angry.

Diva kept her punishing grip on her, Saya couldn't have her. Lorina was hers and if Saya tried taking her away, she would kill her. For now Diva decided, as she giggled and threw Lorina into the trees surrounding her home, she would have fun.

~o0o~

Diva decided that Lorina was odd but in a funny way, Lorina kept her entertained while the others were away doing boring things. Diva decided that next to James and Solomon, Lorina was her favorite. Right now though she was incredibly bored and destroyed several of her toys, she wanted to do something and do something now!

"Diva!" she perked up at the sound of her name, there were her chevalier with Lorina in a custom made tuxedo she looked funny, especially with the bored look on her face. Suddenly Lorina spread her arms and pranced towards her causing her to giggle and accept the hug.

Diva gripped Lorina close to the bordering pain, Lorina was the only one who hugged her. Quite possibly the only one insane enough to hug her, Lorina said nothing and merely patted her head as she let go. Amshel and the others were having a party, drinking wine. Diva poked Lorina in the side again watching as she squirmed a bit giggling.

"Lorina, Amshel is boring me!" Lorina disappeared and poured wine on Amshel's head before going to Diva's side as she laughed and pointed at Amshel who glared at Lorina standing. Diva felt something inside of her bubble, "Lorina is mine Amshel." She crushed Lorina to her glaring at Amshel who stepped back equally shocked. Lorina blew a raspberry and Diva giggled before pushing Lorina.

"I hate Saya-nee-chan." Lorina said nothing watching as Diva brutally mutilated a doll, "She takes everything away, she doesn't like me, and all because I killed her stupid human father." Lorina sat on the floor and placed a hand on Diva's shoulder not flinching as Diva snapped her wrist, continuing her silence as Diva mutilated several dolls or stuffed animals in her tirade of hating her sister.

Just as she said nothing when Diva hugged her in the middle of the night tears falling from her eyes, because she knew that Diva didn't like words of comfort, words meant nothing, but to be a silent comfort holding her as much as she'd allow, would help Diva in some way. Letting her know that she was there.

~o0o~

Amshel despised Diva's new chevalier, she didn't have any traits that he could use. She always had a look of boredom on her face, always lethargic, but still managed to show him up in everything. How dare that little rat do something like this? He was Amshel, Diva's first and most prized chevalier.

Lorina gazed at Amshel with bored eyes her arms behind her head wishing that Diva would just burst in through those doors and throw her out as an invitation to play because Amshel bored the shit out of her. He ranted at her, he had even created some colorful insults that had her mentally storing them to use later.

As he finished his rant he looked at her and she gazed back at him from staring up at the chandelier, "I'm sorry did you say something?" which ensued another rant. Nathan walked in taking in her posture and his nose wrinkled, "Oh sweetie don't do that, it'll ruin your clothes. Come, come Diva is waiting, we're going shopping in Venice!" and that was how she'd get out of this today.

Amshel glared at her as she walked out and she looked at him, Nathan pausing at the door. "This is what you're doing," makes flapping motion with hand, "and this is what I want you to do." She ceased the motion with her hand and skipped as Nathan chuckled, "I do believe dear Amshel, she's just told you to shut up." Well it was his fault for being so damn boring. Sadly only Diva knew her pain.

~o0o~

Today Diva was going to meet her sister, Lorina and Solomon would be going. Solomon, the idiot as Lorina called him, would be fighting with Haji, whom Lorina had yet to meet and didn't care to. Diva was apprehensive but she sang to her hearts content with Lorina sitting on a pillow in her cell her eyes closed and swaying to her song.

Before long they heard the door open, and a cute little boy came in. Lorina watched him with bored eyes as he walked towards her mother's old cell. "Saya?" Lorina sighed softly, 'Bad mistake, little boy.' Diva drank from him and somehow Lorina knew that this would come back to bite them in the ass.

Then that Saya girl came and Lorina could say that from her looks alone that she was boring. Then more people came, humans, and started a confrontation. This meant confrontation, and that meant energy and time would be wasted which they would never get back. And now that idiotic Saya girl looked pissed and Lorina sighed from her spot, damn. Oh well at least Diva would have fun, seeing her fling her the Saya girl let her know that she'd indeed have one of the best moments in her life.

~o0o~

But this meant that she was stuck with the humans. Damn it all to hell. "Stop right there!" Lorina raised a mocking brow, this human to order her? Surely it was ludicrous. She sighed mentally rolling her eyes before appearing in front of his face. "Boo." He fell back and she sighed hearing another crash.

She groaned turning back to the giant hole in the ball, "Why'd they have to move so far?" great now she needed to use her energy, she sighed again and disappeared. Reappearing next to Solomon who seemed quite taken with Saya…even if he didn't know it.

Officially, today sucked.

~o0o~

Diva laughed as Saya picked herself up, she was really pitiful, it made her giddy to see her sister so pathetic. Just as she had been. _A child huddled in place sobbing, begging for food, for water, for love._ Diva pushed that back into her shattered psyche, right now it was all about fun!

Watching as she struggled with a sword, Diva felt a very small sense of sadness, if Saya just accepted who she was then she would have these problems. Her chevalier showed up, she didn't understand him either, he was _so boring_. He wasn't nice or funny or even worth while, he was just there. He was obedient…like Lori…but then Diva liked Lori because Lori was hers.

Diva snapped her gaze to see Lorina standing next to her as Solomon fought, she searched her and saw that Lorina was bored gazing at Saya. "That my nee-chan." She pointed a finger at her sister childishly, and Lorina's nose wrinkled. "She's not much. She's like Amshel. All work and no play, no wonder you want to kill her."

With that statement all was right in Diva's world, she taunted Saya and jeered at her laughing at her pitiful attempts, because she finally had a chevalier who wouldn't fall into Saya's ugly and unworthy hands.

~o0o~

Saya glared at Diva, trying to understand how she could do that. The hate in her was justified but something inside still mourned for her. Saya glared at the other girl next to Diva gazing at her with a bored expression, Diva seemed to like her. Revenge coursed through her as she launched herself.

Lorina took Diva in her arms and moved away as Saya launched her feeble attacks on them and finally she grew agitated. She delivered a strong kick to Saya's stomach causing her to fly back but before she could hit the wall her chevalier caught her. Damn.

Diva wrinkled her nose at them, they were so pathetic. "I don't see how you two are related. She's nothing special, she's too much like a human." They began to leave and Lorina turned around with a small albeit mocking smile, "You might want to hurry up and go save that boy, it'd be a pity if he died, that'd end the game far too soon." Solomon shivered slightly at the bored drawl, it was a bit frightening, but still it was Lorina: the bored chevalier.

~o0o~

Diva giggled as they arrived home as she hugged James, "Nee-chan is truly an idiot. She's made a new chevalier, I can sense it." Too bad, she liked how the boy tasted. He intrigued her but now that he was Saya's chevalier. Diva paused the wicked little gears in her head turning.

She smiled and cackled about it later on as she tussled with Lorina, "Yes?" Diva smiled psychotically, "Nee-chan made the boy into a chevalier. Which means I can take him away now." Ah, Lorina nodded her head not at all caring that Diva was ruining her suit or that Nathan would complain about it later and take her on a shopping spree.

It didn't matter though, Diva could tackle her all she wanted, could break her bones, could possibly try and kill her, but as long as Diva was content, it meant that everything was alright with the world. Lorina began to smile, if Diva was content then it surely made up for the day-

Until Amshel decided to fuck it up again by opening his mouth. Today sucked.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


End file.
